


Moving Day

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Not part of Rock/Queentober, just something I had buzzing around in my head.Synopsis: Roger buying Milhanger Cottage, but make it Poly!Queen. It’s officially theirs, and Roger is the first to go check out the now-empty property waiting for them to move in.But how do you deal with that big of a change? That much money, that much space, to go from so little to so much?I don’t know because I’m poor as fuck, and Roger doesn’t know either in this fic, but we explore those feelings anyway.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 15





	Moving Day

“Huh,” Roger muttered to himself, as he walked into the mostly empty house. 

Well, it wasn’t a house. It was a mansion. The biggest home of any kind he’d ever been able to afford, and a vast difference from the tiny flats he’d shared with the lads. 

Even though it would be all of them in here, it still seemed almost too massive. He took in each room in turn, taking his time. The movers and the guys would be over tomorrow for the moving in to begin properly; he had come by a day earlier to explore and ready things, since the house was in his name, after all. 

He flexed the hand he had used to sign the papers as he moved from one room to the next. It felt weird, actually having money, and spending it. Yes, they needed something better than the flat they’d been in, and yes, he could afford this, but god it was a lot of space, and had he lost his mind? 

“Maybe I have,” he said aloud, as he stared down one of the long and straight hallways of the home. 

Then, an idea hit. 

His mother would have been horribly disappointed in him. Running full force down the long empty halls, shouting just to hear his own voice echo. Sliding around corners, down the staircase banister (somewhat carefully, he’d been told the main stairway was original to the old building.) 

But it was fun, a sort of fun he hadn’t ever envisioned he could have. Messing about in a huge house, that was his. 

His and his boyfriends/bandmates’ technically. But for the night at least, his. 

Which brought up the question of where he would sleep. 

“Should have had them bring at least one bed,” he muttered as he traipsed back into one of the bedrooms. “Or brought a sleeping bag.” 

“Or a blanket.” 

“Fucking-” he turned and let out a relieved sigh. “Freddie, what the fuck! When did you-” 

“Few minutes ago,” Freddie said as he leaned against the doorway of the room. “John and Brian are...busy with each other, and I was lonely.” 

“Did...did you hire a cab to drive you all the way out here?” 

“Not the worst or weirdest way I’ve spent my money,” Freddie replied. “And how else was I going to get out here to see you?” 

“Fair point,” Roger said. “Well...what do you think?” 

“It’s big,” Freddie smiled, then hesitated. 

There was a beat of silence before Roger could find his voice again. “I mean...this isn’t too much, is it? It wasn’t like we weren’t okay in the flat-” 

“Roger, it doesn’t always have working heat.” 

“Right, but with space. This is so much house, and there’s only four of us, and I know we do have a lot of shit, but not that much, and-” 

“Hey,” Freddie interrupted him softly, striding forward to take his hands. “Relax. It’ll be fine. The house is fine. It’s gorgeous. Yes, it’s a lot, but we’ve worked hard for this. We deserve the extra space. Not to mention, on the days we’re arguing over album things and whatnot, the space will be a godsend, you know that.”

Roger smiled. “You’re right. Just feel like it hasn’t fully set in yet, you know? All that money, all this space, and I...signed it. I signed it and now the money is theirs and the house is ours and I don’t really know how to handle it. I mean, a few years back, we were living off of next to nothing, skipping meals to keep more food in the pantry because we knew we couldn’t afford to replenish it. Now...this? How the fuck do I handle this?” 

Freddie nodded. “I understand it, I do. But I might have a solution, or the start of one.” 

“Please,” Roger groaned and let himself fall into Freddie’s arms. 

Freddie laughed. “Okay. To start, you come downstairs and help me grab my bags. Then, we set up this room for us tonight. I brought blankets and pillows for us, because we may have slept on the bare floor in the flat, but we’ve moved up! If we’re sleeping on the floor in a mansion, then we’re at least doing it with something between us and the floor in some way.” 

“What then?” Roger asked as he let Freddie lead him out of the room and down the staircase. 

“Then,” Freddie said as he handed a bag to Roger. “I think we decide what we’re most excited to do in here, now that it’s ours.” 

“Doing y-” 

“Aside from sex,” Freddie interrupted with a giggle. 

“Oh, you would have to make me think,” Roger sighed faux-sarcastically. “I suppose I can think of other things, aside from you and Deaky and Brian.” 

“Do your best,” Freddie smiled, admiring the finish on the antique staircase as they climbed it again. “But I think that’s what you need to think of, right now. Not the money, not the space of the house itself, but what it’s for. Which is us, and the future, and who knows what all that might hold, right?” 

“At least some sex,” Roger replied. “But other things too.” 

Freddie gave him a kiss as they dropped the bags in the room. “That’s a good start, but I’ll need more than that.” 

“We’ve got all night,” Roger said. 

“All night, and every night after,” Freddie added, hugging him close. “Now, why don’t we get settled, and get started?” 


End file.
